Pheonix Dawn
by DragonflyQueen
Summary: Strange sightings have been reported in Canada, close to Alkali Lake. Charles Xavier sends three newly recruited X-Men up to have a look, with Storm as a ‘supervisor’. What they find isn’t what they expected, and who they find is what really shock
1. Sister

**Phoenix Dawn**

**Summary:** Strange sightings have been reported in Canada, close to Alkali Lake. Charles Xavier sends three newly recruited X-Men up to have a look, with Storm as a 'supervisor'. What they find isn't what they expected, and to make matters worse, panic erupts back at the Mansion when they wake up to find Scott and Logan gone, along with the Blackbird...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you shall find in either X-Men movies, I only own the plot, or lack of, and any characters, settings or strange cults you don't recognize.  
**Setting:** Written after X2, I don't know how long, pick a date coz I sure as hell don't know the dates. And please forgive my naiveness... I don't know anything about America, and was shocked yesterday to find out that New York is a city and a _state_! And as far as I can work out New York isn't even in New York... oh well...  
Title subject to change...  
**A/N:** Yes, this is my first official story posted on Fanfic! Whoop! It might not be that good, considering I'm not a good writer. But everyone needs their creative outlets, and considering how _good_ I am at art... :-s  
Anyway, hope you enjoy and more importantly, actually understand my ramblings. By the way, in case you don't know the Blackbird is the name of the X peeps jet.  
Oh, I nearly forgot: All the horses in this story belong to _me_... mwahahaha

* * *

**Chapter One – Sister**

****

It was dark, the kind of blackness the enfolds you, and no matter how long you wait with your eyes open you never see anything. The pines swayed gently, just hearing them rasp together was proof enough that she was there, it was real and she was alive.

Slowly the moon rose, casting a pale light over the forest surrounding Alkali Lake.

The dam was once again full, the dark, cold water rippling under the moon's gaze. The moon's light did not penetrate into the forest, and on the ground it was still dark, but she still knew that she was alive.

The hours slowly dropped away, nothing changed. All she knew was the rise and fall of her own chest and the scurrying of rodents in the dark. For all she knew, for however long she had been lying there, anything could have happened.

It could have been hours, days, weeks, months maybe even years since that fateful day at Alkali Lake, when the dam walls had broken.

She knew closing her eyes would be fatal, as would be trying to move. So instead, she concentrated.

The earth beneath her was damp; she could feel it seeping through her clothes, smell its faint scent entwined in the air.

It was too hard, every thought felt like a razor racking her brain for answers. Waiting in the dark, she knew, even without thinking, that they would come for her. They _had_ to come for her. They _owed_ it to her.

---

****

Some time, about eight hours later, the sun's first rays filtered softly through the large windows of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Although it was barely 7:00am a large group of teenagers were clustered around the TV, yelling and whooping as they watched two football teams run up and down a field with, yes you got it, a football. There excessive yelling had woken Logan, who was striding towards the room with a heavy scowl on his face and he wished a heavy cricket bat in his hands. He thundered down the stairs; nearly have a mid-air collision with a young student running _up_ the stairs. The child ran full pelt into his stomach, causing him to double over with shock.

"Oh my god! Mr er, Logan. I'm so sorry," she babbled jumping away. Logan muttered something, turning on the girl. She was petrified, curling up into a small ball on the stair. Logan sighed.

"Look kid, it's ok, you just frightened me." he said gruffly. "What did you think I was going to do, stab you?"

The girl nodded, too scared to speak. Logan sighed again, his foul mood instantly gone. He patted her on the head, unsure about what to do.

"Well, you run along now." he said, trying to imitate Scott's everything's-all-right voice. It didn't work. The child, thankfully, leapt up and continued her flight up the stairs.

Logan, trapped halfway down the stairs with no idea what he was going to do, continued downwards, mind wandering with the thoughts of the upcoming day. He mooched past the TV roomed filled with cheering kids down the hall to the kitchen.

The smell of cooking filled his nose the second he walked in, followed shortly by the sight of two girls, directed by Ororo, making breakfast.

"Hey Logan," Ororo said quickly, flustering about over the stove. Logan stood in the doorframe, not sure whether he wanted to enter the melee that was growing in the room.

"_Don't_ come in," Ororo cried as one of the pots started to hiss, bubbling over onto the flames.

"Angelica, quickly turn the heat off," she snapped, throwing a sponge on the floor. Logan agreed, and continued past the kitchen. He saw Scott heading for the elevator, meaning he had finally gone mad and was trying to use Ceribro, or he was going for a session in the Danger Room. Fun.

"Hey," he said, coming up behind Scott.

"Oh hi," Scott muttered back, still half asleep.

"You going to the Danger Room," Logan asked, stepping into the lift.

"Probably, after I check on Emma and Derek."

Logan shifted uncomfortably. Emma and Derek were two new kids to the house. Logan had found them trying to pick his pocket in some back alley while he was in New York, and brought them back with three small holes in the arms each. He told the Professor it wasn't his fault, he didn't know they were kids, so the incident was forgiven and forgotten, but Logan still felt bad.

Both of them were malnourished and carried all kinds of viruses and god knows what, so Charles had sent them straight to the lab for a few days. Tessa, the new doctor who graced the house with her presence said they were going to be fine, not even a scar to show.

Logan had to admit they were tough, considering they were only eleven. As soon as they awoke they smiled and said it was cool, they were bound to get caught sometime.

Scott liked them because they were friendly, and were always smiling no matter what. Emma was cute, Derek was more silent, but was surprisingly smart for someone off the street. They were twins, both harbouring small signs of telekinetic powers.

"Oh right, well I guess I'll see you there." Logan said as they stepped out of the lift again.

Scott nodded, walking down the corridor to the lab. Logan walked over to the Danger Room, checking to see if anyone was there.

There was no one allotted on the timetable chart, so Logan ambled in, not really sure what he was going to do. He was surprised to find a boy sitting on the floor, engaged in a battle. The most astounding thing was that he looked like he was meditating, yet the holographic figures he was fighting were writhing in pain and basically getting their arses kicked.

The scene was interrupted by Scott turning off the computer.

"Jamie, what have I told you about the Danger Room," he said. The boy stood up, looking at Logan and Scott almost quizzically.

"Yes I know: I mustn't come down without an adult supervisor. Sorry, it won't happen again."

Scott smiled despite himself.

"I seriously doubt that, but you can go."

The boy, Jamie, nodded and scampered out, leaving Scott and Logan hovering in the room.

"So," Logan said lamely. Now he was down here he knew his did not want to fight a mutant hologram in the Danger Room, he, fact, was extremely bored and what he did feel like doing was going outside and having a smoke.

Scott thinking along the same lines, but instead of 'smoke' his thoughts were more 'create some more homework for the kids' type.

They stood in silence a little longer before a loud bang brought them back to earth. The noise was followed by another, more metallic thump and the sound of shuffling feet.

"That would be Emma?" Logan muttered, following Scott back to the lab. It was Emma, but she wasn't in the vicinity when the two ran into the room. Tessa was standing next to an empty bed with water splashed down the front of her and a very shocked expression on her face. Derek was up, his gaze intent on a smashed computer and an upturned metal trolley.

"Emma," Scott agreed, lifted the trolley back to its rightful position. Derek got out of the bed, walking over to Tessa. Tessa was in a state of shock, not believing what she just saw.

"Alright, what happened?" Scott asked kindly one the trolley was almost stable.

"She, she just..." Tessa stammered, bright blue eyes wide. "Threw it at me, then the computer blew up, and then, she just ran... I don't know why, she was so happy until then."

"I'll go find her," Logan volunteered, heading for the door.

"No," Derek said quietly, although everyone heard him. "I shall, she will trust me, she's my sister."

Logan shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Derek pulled a jumper over his tee shirt and quickly walked out of the room.

---

****

Dawn came to the forest, the sun melting the shadows that crept around the solitary figure. The lake lapped gently at the ground, its steady beat soothing her fears.

They had not come, not yet. With every minute that passed she felt herself sinking deeper, falling away from the Moon's light. But she could not go yet, not after what she had just done. The pain was receding, but she knew from experience that this was not a good sign. Her clear green eyes roved the surrounding trees, looking for any sign of life, anything.

The hours went by; she could see the sun dipping closer to the horizon. From what strength she had left she let a few tears drip into the soil. She let herself cry.

And then, she heard them.

She felt them first, the slight tremors in the earth, the pounding. It gave her strength, the knowledge that she would be found.

She heard them next, the short, ragged breaths, the ominous cracking of broken branches. She felt _his_ power reach out, calling for her.

She answered with her own weakness; the Moon had not yet arisen to comfort her.

He was coming closer, drawn to her. The sun, his marker, blazed through the trees lighting her body as he drew close.

The hoof beats slowed and stopped, Helios pulled his steaming mount to a halt beside the immobile form. Dismounting and quickly called the others to his aid.

"Well, if it isn't who I think it is," he muttering, lifting the fragile body up. "Unfortunately for you, Moonrise is a long time away, so you will have to put up with my clumsy healing effort until then."

He gave her a lopsided grin, placing her gently on a beautiful mare that stood placidly by his side. She sighed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck.

"What on earth possessed you to do it?" Helios muttered, wrapping a long silky rope around her waist, securing her to the horse. She couldn't mind-speak until the moon rose, given her the power she so desperately needed, and physical speech was defiantly not on her able list. But the bond she shared with Helios provided a little relief from her silent torment.

_Not earth. Her._

Helios reprimanded her gently, telling her not to waste her strength on abilities that she shouldn't while she was, in a polite form, dying. He turned to look where she directed him, and nearly fell over with shock.

"You found _her_?" he whispered, picking up the second form as gently as the first. He covered her with his cloak, not wanting the others to see her yet. He motioned a small boy over, calling for a horse. He tied her to the horse like he did the first, leading them both plus his own deep into the forest.

"So my dear, is this why you disappeared near Moontide. Such a reason!" He cried in mock disbelief. "Dear dear, there is no logic behind this whatsoever. When will you ever learn?"

_Not logic._

She spoke to him, disobeying his command.

_Sister._

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1.

Please review, I know how hard it is to find something to say about a bad story, but try anyway. I really need to know how bad my writing style really is...  
So, please press that button and I promise not to hand out bananas...  
Don't hesitate to state and questions/queries, I'll try to answer them and/or fix up the story.


	2. Birth of Eos

Hey thanx to all my reviews, you are great!  
Wow... five on my first chapter... it's compelled me to continue the story...  
Anyway: I'm _soooooo_ sorry for the late update, Interschool Skiing was on so I was away all week... and yes, writers block set in early. Sorry for all the confusement in the chapter, hopefully this one will set it all straight.  
And I don't know who you were referring to when you said Jean was back... but yes she is back because I can't write a story without her.  
But the dying p.o.v wasn't her.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Birth of Eos**

****

****

It was raining, hard. Bobby and Rouge were sitting together on a bright red, squishy couch watching cartoons with several small children. In her hand Rouge clasped her homework, about half an essay for history about the First and Second World Wars.

It was incredibly boring, hence her captivation with the TV screen. Bobby was staring out the window, wishing the rain would stop.

Either way, both were incredibly bored a wished someone or something would save them. In the end relief came in the form of Logan.

"You two, Bobby, Rouge. Danger Room. Now." he yelled as he walked past. They both jumped a metre, quickly gathering their things and heading down to the underground levels.

Logan was waiting for them, along with Kitty, Jubilee, Piotr and Maggie, a kid Rouge only vaguely knew. Logan viewed the group for a moment, quickly deciding who to put with who.

"Right," he barked, bring the conversations to a sudden close. "The Professor wished for me to, er, _evaluate_ your fighting skills, instincts and teamwork in a little test I have prepared. Here's the situation, you are alone in an unknown place, you only have yourselves and you are being pursued by six armed men. To positives: You can use your powers, but the negatives are that there are normal people around, they're the ones glowing green. Don't let them see yours little tricks. Points and marks are added at the end. You have twenty minutes to dispatch the Government ass-wipes to hell."

"Logan I don't believe your complimentary language is entirely appropriate." Ororo said as she walked gracefully into the observation room. The group of students shifted nervously, they all knew Ororo marked hard. Logan snorted, switching on the computer and flicking a few dials.

"Alright kiddies, Piotr here is your team leader, and yes Maggie, that means you have to listen to him, and your time starts... _now_."

The room transferred into a crowed street, everywhere glowing green spectres walked. Piotr quickly surveyed the area, noticing six men walking towards the group.

"Ok everyone, see those men there coming towards us," he pointed. "That's them, follow me." He darted away from the crowds into a side alley. The group followed, fanning out once they were all out of sight.

"Good," Piotr said, watching the alley entrance. A few moments later the six men came running in, catching sight of only Piotr and Bobby. The leader gave them a malicious grin and ran forward, followed by three other. Piotr quickly brought up his metal skin, giving the first man a hard punch in the head. he went down, and stayed down.

Bobby dodged another, letting him slam into Jubilee, who gave him a shock from her hand. Rouge emerged and slammed her fist into his temple.  
Another down.  
The remaining four were on their guard, approaching the mutant group warily. Kitty phased through a bin on one's right, then phased right through him again, converting his attention to Maggie with a large metal rod swinging at his head.

With the others distracted Piotr leaped forward and grabbed two men, bring the skulls together with a sickening crack.

"Mission complete." a computerized voice announced, and the alley faded back into the Danger Room. Piotr smiled.

"Well done guys," he said as Logan came back in. He leaned against the door, letting his gaze sweep over the group.

"Well," he said, folding his arms. "That was... impressive. Where did you learn all that? It took you only about five minutes to knock them all out. And Maggie, that pole was a little unorthodox, don't you think. I don't believe I've ever taught that particular method in class."  
Maggie gave a nervous smile, blushing fiercely.

Rouge grinned at Logan.

"I guess we payed more attention in class than you gave us credit it for."

Logan sighed.

"Well then, I guess you're free to go. Don't let this get to your heads though." he growled, stepping aside to let them past.

It had stopped raining when they got back to the lounge room, and Bobby and Piotr disappeared outside somewhere. Rouge collapsed on the couch, followed shortly by Kitty.

"Well that was fun," Kitty said, grabbing the remote from the floor. She flicked idly through the channels, stopping once she found the cartoons.

"Not cartoons _again_." Rouge groaned, pulling her feet up onto the couch.

"Yes _again_," Kitty giggled. "They're funny, and besides, there's nothing better on."

Rouge snorted disbelievingly, but settled down to watch them anyway.

****

****

Helios lead the two horses to a camp of some sorts. Three log cabins were situated in a clearing, people milling around as the light faded rapidly from the sky. Helios was greeted by an albino girl, who took on of the horse's ropes.

"Will she be alright?" she whispered fearfully, eyeing the still form.

"Oh course, we must wait for Moonrise until she comes back though."

The albino nodded, tying the horse to a log. Helios did the same.

"Who is the other?" she asked, indicating the cloaked form. Helios shrugged.

"We must wait for her to tell us, and Artemis," he added, grabbing her arm. "Don't tell the others yet."

Artemis nodded before running back into a cabin.

_Selene,_

The girl stirred, waking to the power.

_Selene it is time._

Her eyes fluttered open, she heaved as the power flooded through her.

_Anaiyah u choi sui, ka fornei. Anaiyah._

She sighed, hearing the words that she so desperately need to hear. She felt the moon begin to heal, slowly bringing her back to the living world.

Helios leant back, removing his hands from her face.

"She will live," he murmured. Artemis sighed with relief, covering Selene with a blanket. Above them the moon glinted brightly, as if it knew its daughter was below.

"Well of course, we knew she would live." she said, brushing past Helios. "But the pressing problem is, what shall we do with her ward?"

Helios shrugged, still on the ground.

"Selene will know, she _was_ the one who found her."

Artemis watched her sleep, hands on hips. Her long white hair was tied back in a loose plait, bright red eyes almost glowing in the dark.

Helios stood up.

"She will come out when she wakes," he said softly, then left.

****

****

Rouge sat in History, eyelids slowly drooping lower as the seconds ticked past. On her left Kitty wasn't much better, but she was at least taking down some form of note.

Rouge was playing with her pencil, twirling it between her fingers, seeing how many times she could do it without it falling.

The mood that circulated around the classroom was definitely not energetic. It never was on the last period on a Friday afternoon. Even Ms Munroe at the whiteboard was only half-heartily writing notes on the French Revolution.  
For the last ten minutes Jubilee's eyes had never left the clock that hung above the doorframe.  
Ororo scanned the class, sighing as she put down her pen.

"Alright, everyone. I want your answers to questions three and four from the textbook on Monday."

There was a shuffle of paper and feet as everyone stood up, Rouge winced as her chair scraped against the floor with a screech. Kitty walked past her in a daze, Jubilee had disappeared out the door, probably anxious to get off campus and to the shopping centre, Rouge didn't blame her. That's all she felt like doing too, but instead of clothes she was hanging out for a strawberry ice-cream.

"Kitty," she said, catching up to her friend. "Do you want to come shopping with me? We might see Jubilee and some others at the mall."

Kitty smiled, heading back to her room.

"Yeh sure, there's nothing better to do. But you _promise_ that you will help me with my science homework tonight?"

Rouge nodded, following her.

"After dinner, I _promise_." She said. Kitty's smile widened as she opened the door into the door that she shared with Rouge.

"Oh my God! Kitty! What did you _do_ this morning!" Rouge exclaimed when she said the state of their room. Kitty blushed, putting her work down on a table.

"Well, I couldn't find my maths book, and I was running late for class. But anyway, lets just go. We can clean it up later."

Rouge nodded, grabbing a pink scarf that was hanging on the wall before they left.

Jubilee stared boredly around the mall. She has expected at least someone she knew to be there, but there were only a few geeks from her calculus class in the home wares store. She sighed, sitting down at a small café table with her three bags full of new clothes.

She shifted through the assortment. A new pair of jeans, a skirt, lots of tops. a pair of shoes? Why did she buys those? Oh right, the disco in a few weeks. Sight shoved everything back into the bags.

She was going to have to work overtime everyday to pay for everything she bought.

Her fingers tapped lightly on the table, eyes scanning the area. She saw Rouge and Kitty come in, and waved them over.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked. Kitty dived excitedly into Jubilee's bags, admiring or discarding the clothes she had bought. Rouge pointed to the Ice Creamery.

"Strawberry ice-cream, I've got this weird craving. Then me and Kitty are going to get a new top for her for that disco thing coming up."

"Mm, yeh. I've just been shopping for that, and got a few other things as well."

"Oh my god!" Kitty exclaimed, as if on cue. "Jubes, _how_ did you get the money to buy this?"

She pulled out a sparkly purple top, covered in sequins. Jubilee shrugged.

"I work over time, and you can tell by my grades. I'm saving up for a car."

"Nice saving," Rouge muttered, glancing at the top. "Well Kitty and I have some shopping to do, in the strawberry variety, then I have you help her with her science."

"Hey mind if I come?" Jubes asked. "But I'll probably only be able to afford a kiddie cone," she muttered, glancing at her very empty wallet. Kitty laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure we can fork out _some_ money for you to borrow."

****

****

When Selene awoke, it was dawn. The pale, early sunlight filtered through the small window in her cabin. She sat up immediately, wincing slightly when she felt her stiff limbs slowly obey. Her long, black hair was loose, covering her shoulders and halfway down her back. She blinked, slowly getting use to the light that she hadn't seen for a long time.  
Her dark green eyes flickered over to where the covered figure lay, looking as if she had only fallen asleep.  
A small smile appeared on her lips. She stood, slowly, making her way over to the door. She was afraid to go out, afraid of what everyone would think. If they would accept her survivor. She turned back, deciding it was better to let her wake up first.  
She quickly shed the heavy cloak that Helios had donned on the girl... woman really. Selene smiled, she had wanted a sister ever since she had arrived. Someone to shared her secret thoughts with, and some things you could just not share with your brother.  
Speaking was still too much of an effort, but she didn't know how to talk to the woman.  
_Hello  
_She said tentatively, not sure whether she was talking to the woman or Helios, who she knew was standing outside. To her surprise the woman responded, opening her eyes. They were green, much like her own, but unlike her the woman's hair was the colour of fire, like the dawn which she so much loved.

_Helios!_

She cried, jumping up. The man burst through the door, hugging the still weak Selene in his arms.

"I knew you'd come back, but you are still in a _lot_ of trouble for leaving. Ah, but it looks like your ward has awoken."

Selene nodded, pride shining on her face.

_Sister_

She said to him.

"And so I thought, but even sisters must have names."

_Yes_

She sat down next to the woman, who was now sitting up, watching them. Helios sat down gracefully next to Selene.

"Hello," he said, eyeing her. "I am Helios, and this is my sister Selene. What is your name?"

_Name?_

Echoed Selene, eager to know. She woman shook her head, touching her lips lightly with her fingers.

"So it shall be," Helios sighed, standing up again. "I will leave you two to work a few things out. Selene," he said, before leaving. "Artemis wished to see you, and so does Jezi."

Selene's eyes lit up at the names, but her attention was still on the woman.

_So you are Selene?_

She mind-spoke to her, surprising Selene again.

_Yes, I am.  
_Selene answered.

_What is your name?  
_The woman shrugged.

_I cannot remember, or I do not wish to remember. All I recall from before... _that_, is pain and confusion. I do not wish to be reminded of such things._

Selene smiled again, watching as the sun's light played with her fiery hair.

_Eos,_

She said, pulling a strand.

_Eos for the Dawn_.

* * *

And so ends another chapter! Hopefully you all liked and the next one will be updated soon.  
Once again, I am soo sorry for the late update... blame the snow and no internet connection.  
If any more confusment lingers _or_ more confusement came up, just state in review and I'll try and sort it all out!  
Ooo, Toaster (love your name!) I live in Australia too! Yay! Do you ski?


End file.
